cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ractespriel
Overview }} Ractespriel is the contact for the third Tree of Thorns Respecification Trial which is for levels 44-50. __TOC__ Information Vengeful Demon A prince of the Netherworld, Ractespriel quickly grew angry at being summoned and bound to the will of the sorcerers of the Circle of Thorns. He chafed at such servitude, but bided his time, assuaging his injured pride with the sacrifices for his service. Events came to a head when heroes robbed him of his due sacrifice, and the Circle's wizards refused to offer a replacement. Through means unknown, he led several other dissatisfied demons to the mortal world, and there they offered their services to Arachnos. Their motives were simple: Revenge against the Circle of Thorns. Under the wary watch of the Mu Mystics of Arachnos, Ractespriel shares his knowledge of the mystic nexus called the Thorn Tree to villains willing to attack it and steal its power from the Circle of Thorns to re-make themselves. Missions Such is my hatred for the Circle of Thorns, that I shall tell you of a way to do them great harm. I shall tell you of a place where the Circle of Thorns channels the mystic energy they steal from the ruins of Mu. It is called the Thorn Tree. If you have heard of it before, you know that it offers the chance to re-make yourself. That is, if you have the power and the will to steal its energy for yourself. The Circle is about to start channeling energy through the tree again, and I know the time to strike. But before I tell you where to find this place, I need to know if you can accomplish the task I will set before you. Defeat 50 members of the Circle of Thorns, and return to me when you are done. Lesser beings working with lesser demons have raided the Thorn Tree before. The Circle will be wary. You'll need to defeat the Circle's agents to distract them. Complete the task, and return. That I, a Prince of the Netherworld, am reduced to this? Tragedy. Still, I think you will be able to carry out this task. So that I do not sully my tongue with your names, I will simply call you , should I need to call you anything at all. Enemies Debriefing You were not inept in completing this duty. That alone was more than I hoped to see. Very well, but first, there is a small matter that must be dealt with to clear the path to the Thorn Tree. The Thorn Tree is a demonic plant that the Circle has brought forth to draw out the power from the ancient ruins of Mu. They use its thorns and nettles to make spirit thorns, thorn blades, and all manner of dark and evil things. But this power attracts others. Even now a group of mortals who desire power at any cost plan an attack on the tree. They are called the Malta Group, and you must stop them. Their assault force masses even now in caves beneath the island called Primeva. Eliminate them all, before they can interrupt your attack on the Thorn Tree. |Primary=Defeat all Malta Forces|Secondary=|Additional=|Completion=You defeated the Malta group with a preemptive strike!}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Orange 1-3-1 Agent Orange 1-3-1: This is Orange. We have an MHI. Agent Orange 1-3-1: Repeat: Agent Orange 1-3-1: We have a Meta-Human Incursion in progress. Debriefing Are you done yet? Finally. I am impatient for my revenge, and you should be impatient for the power of the Thorn Tree. The Circle and their minions are in agony. Excellent. The Thorn Tree is a living nexus of mystical power beneath Thorn Island in the Nerva Archipelago. Once a bastion of the ancient Mu, the Circle now draw its energies for their own mystic experimentations. The energies devoured by the tree are encysted within the heartwood in a thing called the Nexus of Thorns. Now that the Circle are drawing power again, you have a chance to take this power for your own. To do so, you must weaken the tree, then breach its defenses. It will not be easy. So prepare yourselves, and tell me when you are ready to make your assault. To reach the Nexus of Thorns, you must first weaken the tree itself. Once you are in its chamber, destroy all the vines, but work in haste for they will regrow. Next you must break through the outer layer of the tree, both to reach the Nexus of Thorns and to open the flow of energy. Then take the Nexus and it's power will allow you to remake yourself. You may only benefit from the power of the nexus once through me. Enemies Notable NPCs * Thorn Tree (Archvillain) Debriefing I hope you enjoyed this taste of power, for I have greatly enjoyed the revenge it has brought me. Now, go and speak with Arbiter Lupin. You should be able to find him near Arbiter Frederick. He will guide you through the process of transmogrification, as you use the power to rebuild yourself. Remove the extraneous, strip away the unwanted. Forge yourself into the perfect instrument of vengeance against all who dared to wrong you! Completing the Tree of Thorns Trial and choosing a respecification as your reward for the third time after reaching level 44 will award the Thorn Usurper badge. Notes Ractespriel is an anagram of Respec Trial. External Links *